To certify the aircraft and demonstrate it to the Aeronautical Authorities, it is necessary to conduct, among others, tail impact tests, tests such as the VMU (Velocity of Minimum Unstick) and TOP (Take off Performance) tests.
During these tests, the tail of the aircraft comes into contact with the runway in the takeoff phase for the purpose of assuring the maximum incidence angle, and therefore the maximum lift, making it necessary to protect the aircraft structure from the impact against the runway.
In standard aircrafts with a metallic fuselage, such protection is carried out by means of a tail absorber, being unnecessary to protect the part of the aircraft fuselage behind the tail absorber.
In aircrafts with a carbon fiber fuselage, such protection is carried out by means of a tail absorber 10 in a reinforced area of the bottom surfacing of the fuselage 12, as shown in FIG. 6. The absorber absorbs the main loads induced by the impact and prevents direct contact of the fuselage with the ground.
However due to the over-rotation of the aircraft, it is possible for slight contact of the fuselage behind the tail absorber with the takeoff runway to occur, with the drawbacks this entails.
This invention aims to solve this problem.